


10.24 - alternate universe

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: jesse is literally a dog
also sorry this is short i promise the next one is better





	

Jesse scratched the top of Genji’s head. Genji rubbed his head against his thigh in return.

“Such a good boy.” Jesse chuckled when Genji slid into his lap.

Jesse’s tail thumped against the ground happily.

“I am glad we can do this.”

“Do what?” Jesse chuckled.

“Cuddle like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, we should not be getting along.”

“Aw, shit, darlin,’ to hell with that.” Jesse frowned. “Werewolves and humans can be friends. Ain’t no reason we shouldn’t be.”

“We are forbidden to be together in my home town.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re in America, in a secluded log cabin.” Jesse chuckled, running his fingers across Genji’s skin.

Genji nodded. “I love you, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse beamed. “I love you too. So much.”

Genji yawned. “I am already very tired.”

“I am too, sugar. You should go ahead and get some sleep. We were up late last night hunting.”

“Will you not join me?”

“I don’t know if you can tell…” Jesse took his hat off, revealing the ears. “But I’m already starting to shift so it won’t be as painful tonight.”

“Oh.” Genji replied softly. “I forgot what tonight was. Why do you shift early?”

Jesse shrugged. “Lettin’ my ears and tail out is something that’s more comfortable than not having them out on a daily basis. And also it makes the full shifting process a little less painful.”

Genji nodded. “Can I watch you shift?”

“You don’t wanna see that, pumpkin. It’ll scar you.”

He sighed. “Alright. I understand.”

“But, I’ll stay inside with you for a little bit tonight.” He stood up and stretched. “I need to go run around, but I’ll come back if you leave the back door open.”

\----------

Genji laid in his bed, curling up and sighing, reading his book.

He sat up straight a few minutes later when he heard the door swing open. A soft pitter patter of paws against the floor made him tense up. He knew it was Jesse, but it always scared him.

A large brown wolf appeared in the doorway. Genji wasn’t sure how he could tell, but he was sure that Jesse lit up. He reached out to set his hand at the top of Jesse’s head, scratching behind his ears.

Jesse let out a soft whine, nuzzling closer to him.

Genji chuckled. “I love you, Jesse. Get in bed with me.”

Jesse hurried to get into bed, curling beside Genji, his tail wagging excitedly.

Genji fell asleep as he curled close to Jesse’s warm, large wolf form.

\----------

When he woke up, he found himself still curled in Jesse’s grip. He smiled and closed his eyes, pressing back against him.


End file.
